Knight's Tale: In the Land of Dreams
by Dreammaker123
Summary: As a king looks down thinking of his past he suffers the agony of pain; he sealed the Demon of Sleep away for a long time, but he did something that cause him pain. The demon put the sleepers curse on his kingdom causing doom and gloom; however once the demon was free he took his daughter away from him and now he morns. Watch Koki go through lands battling dreams monsters
1. Episode 1

Knight's Tale: In the Land of Dreams

Episode 1: The sins of a sadden father

King Tsuyoshi looked out the window of his kingdom softly; he was filled with sorrow as he dreams of his daughter, but his sins brought all this trouble to him.

looking down softly he remembers his child's laughter; wishing every moment he would have never tricked him, but it seems it was too late to take it back.

"Oh my child she's gone my sins brought me this trouble; every I think of her she makes me happy, and your gone I cant see you again.

Why did I ever trick the God of Sleep? It brought the sleeper's cure to our king with great sorrow; however I deserve all of this for my sins.

However time has stopped with our mages mystic spell; however it only will hold for so much at a time, but I don't know how long she can still sleep.

I wonder if we can ask someone down in the human world; it might be the only thing we can do now, but will this plan mine work." Tsuyoshi thinking softly wondering what to do in this situation.

Queen Natsumi came close to her husband as he was in deep thought; she too was upset about his dark deed, but he tried to help seal Hypnos away.

That cadge was the only thing to seal him with; however it was out of his hands this time around, but worse someone else has the cadge now.

"Honey it's time to let the past go dear your hurting yourself; I know are child is in his dark temple dear, but we are powerless against him.

You know full well that if you tried to fight him he'll destroy you; that will make things worse than it has to be, and I know this very well.

Don't worry dear someone will help us out you'll just have to wait; everything will show itself soon like the stars in the sky, but you must be patient for thing to work." Nodding softly he knew she was right at the moment.

The shadows of the Temple of sleep were very dark; it was a place of misery and dark nightmares around, but at the end of the temple was a special chamber.

With in this chamber was the room of peaceful fields; it was the most gentle part of the temple of sleep, and it looked like a beautiful dreams.

Within the room was a stone bed that was in a flower field; however the person on that stone bed was Kasuga she was a genie like Yuki.

She ruled the Dusk Genies with her family she looked like a lifeless doll; however she wasn't dead at all only sleeping, but that wasn't the only thing there.

There was a golden harp next to her it play a beautiful melody; that melody in legend to break this foul curse, but it's only said to be a myth.

there is more to say about the curse for her father brought it on them; however we wont know about this much, but we might have to wait and see what the future will hold.


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: A friend in need is a friend indeed

In the human world Koki was searching for that dark demon; he wasn't having much luck in his little effort, and it was already sunset.

Amora was his dragon friend she was fast when it comes to flying; however it was too late to travel any further, and Koki wanted to rest up for the night.

One of the wizards in the palace visited him in his quarters; although Koki doesn't always get visitors coming to him, but this time he would like a little quite time.

"Hello Koki I noticed you came back from travel; it seems that you didn't having any luck in finding that dastardly demon, but the good new is that your back home safe.

Tomorrow I will ask the Goddess of truth Shinjitsu; maybe she can help us in are little troubles we have, so it's best that we be patient who knows what's in store for us." As they spoke something happened that startled them both.

A bright pinkish light came down from the heavens soflty; Fusao didn't know it was behind him however Koki sure did, and when he saw it surprised them both.

"What in eternal stars is that?!" Fusao turned to look and saw that bright pinkish light approach them both softly.

Soon this little light shined like the brightest star; they had to close their eyes so they wouldn't go blind, but all of a sudden that like to a shape of a genie.

"Why it's my old friend Akiyoshi normally he's in the palace of dusk; this is quite odd for he doesn't come here often, but if he needs something I'll help any way I can.

Akiyoshi this isn't like you at all dear friend; so tell me what has been going on at the palace of dusk, and is the kind and is wife ok as well?" Akiyoshi came in the room slowly by the look on his face this was very serious.

"He put the sleepers curse on us Fusao I lessened the power; however even I couldn't stop it from happening, he took the princess from us while she slept softly.

The king is suffering the most from this he feels so guilty; his biggest sin he did was deceiving the Demon you speak of, and that was when Fusao and myself help seal him.

If we had the cadge we can seal him again and brake this foul curse; however even I don't know where the cadge is now, but if we did we will be able to defeat him.

Shinjitsu she might can help us through this trouble time we have; if we can reach her for help we will be forever thankful, but for now I think we to rest first.

She knows about the sacred Cadge of Truth maybe her sister know as well; I guess I will see you tomorrow Fusao goodnight, and Koki it would be nice if you can help us out." the bright light disappeared from the area softly.

"Fusao it seems that Akiyoshi needs my help however I don't know what to do; how can I defeat this guy if he is hidden, but maybe the Shinjitsu might have something for us." Fusao looked at him with a deep tone as he left the area.

"Well that settles it Koki you will go traveling through the lands; besides we have to get the cadge back here as well, and I know if we seal him we can defeat him for good.

Tomorrow get your things packed I want you to set off for Shinjitsu's domain; she will tell you everything about Sleep, so get some rest tomorrow start your journey." Koki nodded softly in agreement as Fusao left his room.

It was going to be morning soon and Koki didn't have time to think; he was about to set off on an great adventure through the lands of Swift, and the lands were vast.

Sleep will be tough to be for he is said to be the bringer of nightmares; however he can be defeated you just have to try, but I think we might have to wait to learn more.


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: To the Temple of Truth

As the sun rose Koki was up getting his things ready; he was heading for the temple of truth that's Shinjitsu's peaceful domain.

However he wasn't going to travel alone Amora his dragon friend is going too; she can be a great help she fast at flying, but don't let that fool you she can be naughty.

Fusao came to him before he left for the Temple of Truth; he was going to remind him of his duty, but he also had to help the kingdom of dusk.

"Koki make sure you look for their princess the king is counting on you; not only that look for the orb of truth, so make sure you heal up everywhere you stop.

Don't worry I have already contacted the goddess of truth; she is waiting for you in her temple Koki, but it doesn't mean it's going to be a long trip.

Well my friend it's time for you to head off now; your mother is praying to the goddesses for your protection Koki, so don't worry she will be fine.

Now go on there is no time for us to continue talking about this; you have a job to do Koki and it wont get easy from here, and by the way take care of yourself." Koki nodded softly as Amora fly into the sky.

Finally the adventure begins now the air was fresh and clean; it was morning so it will be a while until he reaches the temple of truth.

After a long trek he finally reached the Temple of truth; it was already noon so they were already in perfect timing, but she might have more for him.

Shinjitsu was sitting in her throne in the temple of pure jewels; she opened her eyes to see Koki approaching her domain, and she knew Fusao sent him.

"Koki there you are I've been waiting for you to arrive; come we have lots to discuss here my dear, and I'm not the only one who needs help.

You see I can help you all I can however I can't give you everything; that where my sisters come to play Koki, and I know they will help you out as well.

Hypnos has been terrorizing the lands he is Thanatoses twin dear; and I can ensure you he is more deadlier than he was, and I can promise you that dear.

He can change something that looks so innocent and turn into a beast; you must be careful for in his temple everything is not what it seems.

However your not ready to fight him quite yet Koki; your weapons you use wont do anything to him dear, and he will kill you before you can touch him.

I know why don't you go to my sisters they will help you; you see they are protecting their lands well, but Hypnos is twisting the very fabric of harmony.

Once you help them they will give you something that will aid you; not only that dear those items they give will help you slay Hypnos

Now get going dear there is no time to reflect on this; go to the frost lands the youngest of my sisters will meet you there.

Be careful Hypnos will know that I am help you on this quest; he will sent hid minion to kill you every chance he gets, so be very weary of your surroundings Koki.

Don't worry Koki I will be watching over you every step of the way; now set off on your journey dear my sisters are waiting, and you don't want to make them inpatient now." Nodding to the Goddesses words Koki set off for the Frost lands.

However something felt very cold and devilish to him suddenly; it was like someone was watching him from a distance, and there was someone watching him.

From the depths of sleep he look through the crystal with anger; however that anger of his turned into a soft chuckle.

"So it beings Shinjitsu sent this little mortal after me; but I must admit she defeat Thanatos with her sisters strength, but that was his own doing not mine.

However I'm not as foolish as he was underestimating them; this time I will be weary of the battles he will have, and I know he wasn't just sent by her.

The king sent him as well I should have know about it;well it seems that he will try to seal me again, but this time will be victorious in battle.

The cadge is hidden from his sight and I intend to keep it that way; but if I wishes to fight me the let him do it, but it will be the you boy who will perish..." the chuckle turned into devilish laughter something tells us things are getting darker.

The lands of frost wont be an easy journey for him; he might get their by sunset and we know this wont be good, but we might need to wait and see what happens next.


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4: To the Goddess of Ice and the Darkest Night

Koki was heading to the Ice temple Shinjitsu told him about; she also said to him that her youngest sister will meet him their, so he headed straight there.

He got their safely however it was sunset so he'll rest for tonight; luckily there was a place for traveling warriors to stay, so he landed on the ground softly as Amora went to sleep.

While he was sleeping the bright pinkish light appeared again; it was the genie wizard he met two days ago Akiyoshi, and he put something around his neck.

It was a necklace that the dusk genies wear to protection from darkness; it was a special necklace made by the king of dusk, but it was very important for him to wear.

Koki slowly woke up to notice a pinkish light disappearing; however it wasn't the time to talk about it now, so he went back to sleep waiting on dawn to come.

As the sun rose softly into the sky Koki woke up; Amora was already up ready to head for the temple of ice, so they trekked softly into the sky.

Finally after a long trek they found the ice temple in the snow; boy was it cold out here, and Koki was rubbing his arms together to keep warm.

Entering the temple of ice it looked like a ice castle; he noticed the first of the seven sisters sitting on her throne, and her name was Fuyumi.

Fuyumi was talking to her little winter fairies when Koki entered; once she saw him the fairies disappeared softly, but not before getting the temple really cold.

"Oh there you are Koki my sister told me you were coming; well let get to work now there not much time dear, and even a goddess myself is always busy.

You need help defeating the sleep I will gladly help you with this Koki; however I need your help first, and it's very important to me and the frost lands.

The ice lands are getting destroyed by that evil specter Dread; defeat him and bring me the Purest Ice Koki, and with that I will give you your next item. Are we at agreement?" Nodding softly Koki set off to find the specter Dread.

While he was flying he saw a little man waving at him; and he was picking some strange berries in the meadow softly, so Koki thought he could give Amora a small break.

"Oh hello sonny I see your traveling to the lair of Dread; be careful he dangerous if your now cautions in battle, so hear I' going to give you some berries of health.

These berries will be helpful if you get injured in battle; eat one it will restore you health a little they grow everywhere here, so it's best to stock up on them on your trip."  
Smiling softly as he took the berries of health he flew to the land of druid.

As he entered the lands he noticed the dark aura around it; by the looks of this this wasn't going to be good, and there had to be monsters out here.

Amora started the growl softly something was out here; and by her great sense of smell it wasn't very friendly, but they had to trek further.

Then all of a sudden monsters jumped out at them; Koki got startled by the little demons however that wasn't the thing on his mind.

"What in starry night are those things?!" they were know as Sleeptiles they were devilish creature that attack anyone.

Koki tried to fight them all however they were out numbered; one bit him on his hand that caused extreme pain, but that wasn't all of his troubles.

There were more coming and Amora was having a tough time herself; this didn't look to good for them at the moment, but someone help them from far away.

Fuyumi's Winter chill was a small aura attack; although it wont do anything to a large enemy it'll do damage to a little demon, and with that she defeated some of them.

The rest ran in the distance hiding from the ice attack; however someone was watching from a safe distance, and I can tell you he wasn't happy about this.

"Fuyumi she has been getting into my plans far to long; wait so she has sent this boy here to help out, and with him he'll mess everything up for me.

I have to take care of him quickly before he causes trouble; besides Hypnos has more things to worry about than him, and I will ensure he wont reach him." that person was Dread he was one of his specters.

He was located in the high lands in druid settling in a tower; Fuyumi told him look for a silver tower near the ice lake, but not that a few miles wont be challenging.

Finally after a little searching he found the silver tower; however he wasn't there alone for that matter, and wouldn't you know the same man who gave him the berries.

"Oh hello there don't worry sonny my dragon friend can get me back home; I see that your going into Dread's temple now, but be careful he a little rat if you as me.

Here let me give you something to help you out with him; the silver lantern will give light to a good amount of space, and not only that it might help you in battle.

Well take care now I will see you next time young one; come bubba we have to get back home we can have the family waiting, and you know how worried they can get." Koki smiled softly accepting the gift the man gave him.

Patting Amora softly he entered the silver tower; there was something very evil about this place so he went carefully, and he knew Dread wasn't going to be friendly.

After a long trek he reach the main room of the tower; however he was not alone at the moment and he knew it well, but then all of a sudden he heard a dark devilish voice.

"So Fuyumi sent you to my domain what a terrible mistake she made; you wont last long in a battle with me little boy, and I Dread will show you the horror of my attacks.

You think you can come in here and take the Purest Ice; well you're in for a really big surprise young boy, but don't worry I will send your bones back as a warning to her." Koki was going to have a tough time with this guy.\

He was a night watcher by his looks he loves to attack in the dark; Koki tried to attack him with his blade, but in the dark he couldn't see a thing.

Koki got hurt by his claws he didn't notice until he looked back; things weren't looking good for him at the moment, but he had to do something or he would get badly damaged.

Then Koki remembers the lantern he got from the old man; he was a flame in the distance so he headed straight for it, but not before throwing something to distract Dread.

He had to hurry quickly for Dread will try to find him again; however just in the nick of time he reached the flame, and without hesitation he let the lantern.

"Ahhh! The light get it away from me...I cant stand the light" finally his true form is reviled and he is a lizard.

"Finally I can see you now Dread I cant say you look nice; now I can get rid of you and get the purest ice, and that wont be a problem for me." a deep scream came from the tower Amora held up her head to hear.

A shadow came from the entrance of the doorway Amora; she looked very closely growling at the strange shadow, but the question was...who's shadow was it?

Suddenly Koki came out of the tower with the purest ice; Amora jumped for joy when she saw him coming out, and boy he knew she was really happy to see him.

"Ok girl I know that your happy to see me outside; come one Fuyumi is waiting for us back at her temple, and we don't want her to wait a long time." traveling back to the temple of ice they were making good timing.

Once they reach the palace Koki returned the purest ice; Fuyumi was quite impressed by his work he did, and with that she gave him a reward.

"Well done mortal thy has given the purest ice back to me; and thus I shall give you your reward you deserve, but however I wont let you go father in that armor.

Although you defeated Dread dear doesn't mean you'll survive fighting Hypnos; that armor wont last long in a magical battle dear, and I know this very well.

With the power of the purest ice I shall enhance your armor; with the power of ice your armor will be stronger than the last one, and it will give you protection from magic.

My sister Amami is located near the oasis in her sky temple; don't worry dear you will be able to use Amora to get there, until we meet again good bye for now." Koki left her temple with new armor thanking Fuyumi for her kindness.

They set off for the Oasis however it wasn't going to be a quick trip; it's said to take about a day or more to get there, and that was going to be a long ride.

As he flew from the Frost lands someone was watching him; it was Hypnos he wasn't very pleased by these events, but he didn't take it to badly.

"This is nothing to worry about Dread wasn't that fearsome; however the boy must beware of his surrounding when he flies, and I have more specters that are stronger than he was.

He's won his first victory however it will be his last; let him celebrate for now but he will be the one to fall, and I know that was something my brother couldn't do." Oh by there is darkness coming and I can tell it wont be easy to beat.

There will be many battles that come before we know it; Koki has won is first battle with Dread however the others will be tough, but for now let's give him a rest he needs it. 


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5: Voice calling from dreams

Koki ate a berry of health to heal up after the Dread battle; it was getting late so he had to rest for tonight, so he landed at the nearest town they were ate.

Amora landed softly on the ground near a soft stable; he was going to take a quick rest in a warriors home, and they were friendly to him.

However something happened that night that he would never forget; it was their princess she called him by a dream, and she needed help by the sound.

"Koki listen I need your help…wake up this is very important to her; Koki please listen to me I need you, and we don't have much time." Koki got up to see a pinkish light glowing he thought he was hearing things.

"What in holy eternal stars is happening?!" The same voice came again this time he knew that she needed help.

"Koki listen I'm in the temple of sleep it's a dreadful place; if you do indeed speak to my father tell him it wasn't his fault, and he tried to help with sealing him.

Hypnos is a wicked person he is causing destruction to everything he touches; he's not only causing harm to my world, but to your world as well.

He knows that my father sent you to fight him he will watch you're every move; but not only that he also knows the goddesses are helping, and that one thing he's mad about.

Be careful Hypnos will do anything in his power to kill you; he has many specters in his army that will keep you at bay, so watch yourself Koki.

There won't be much time to talk about this any longer; you need your sleep for your journey through the lands, and you will have many battles.

Not get some rest you will need it for the long run Koki; don't worry I will be find I'll watch over you every night, so until we meet again…farewell for now." The voice disappeared as the glowing slowly stopped.

There wasn't enough time to think about the words she said; he needed his sleep for the next journey, and he was going to the Oasis it take a day to get there.

It was morning the sun was slowly rising in the sky; Koki got up softly to get ready for his trip to the Oasis, and he could also see Amora up she was ready to go by her mood.

Once he got everything set Amora took to the skies fast; he already had some berries of health with him, so he didn't need to restock on them yet.

However someone was watching him from another place; it was sleep himself he wasn't in a hurry to defeat him, so that tells you how dangerous he is compared to his brother.

"Sir, aren't you worry about him? He could pose a serious threat to your plans; if you would allow us Hypnos we will defeat him, and Dread was a failure to us any way" However he stopped one of his specters before they could go after him.

"No don't bother attacking him now I wasn't expecting Dread to beat him; relax the will be plenty of time defeating him, but he hasn't felt the full range of my attackers.

Besides he isn't strong enough to beat me yet; let watch him during his little journey Kai this will be interesting, and be enjoying to me to watch." While Koki flies the skies darkness comes faster every time you look back.

Amami is the second goddess to talk to she will need help; for as she says not even the heavens can always be perfect, but let wait and see what she has in store for him.


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6: Amami's Distress, Dunes of Darkness

Koki finally reached the Oasis however it was already sunset; that meant he'll have to rest for tonight before heading off, and he didn't like it but Amora was tired.

Amami was the next goddess to talk to her temple was in the clouds; that was one thing he will have trouble finding, but Amora had good eyesight so this might help out.

Morning came softly like the gentle winds it was time to go; Koki was already up with Amora heading to Amami, so she'll be expecting them shortly...if he can find the temple.

Fuyumi told him to look for a crystal palace in the sky; although Koki couldn't see the castle anywhere Amora spotted it, and boy it was a large palace indeed.

Koki was scared that there wouldn't be any stares to reach it; however the crystal formed a little path to Amami, so that was one thing off of his mind.

Amora landed softly on the cloud next to the first step; patting her softly he went to her palace to speak to her, but there was something waiting for him there.

A large flare griffin came blowing it's eternal flames; he just entered the palace if this is the guardian he's in trouble, and Koki didn't see Amami anywhere in sight.

However he heard a voice coming from the top of the stairs; it was Amami she wasn't happy with her little pet griffin, but she forgave him softly patting him on the head.

"Flare bad boy you know better than attacking a visitor; please forgive him Koki he a good guardian of my palace, but sometimes he's hard at trusting." Flying to her throne she sat down softly with a calming aura.

"I know that Fuyumi sent you here I'm glad you helped her dear; if your going to help the king I will help you as much as I can, but I too dear need assistance as well.

As you know I protect the Oasis however someone is causing harm; I know who it is too Koki he is causing trouble for me, and his name is Izo.

He been causing chaos with wicked his ice attacks; even worse he took the bangle of might from me that was your gift dear, but he also took my sun flute that little rat.

My dear get that flute back from him then I will give you the bangle; once I have my flute back I get back to work for dusk, so do we have a good agreement dear?" Nodding softly Koki set off to find this Izo person.

Koki went through the sand lands of the Zara to start; knowing the sudden dark aura there is a good chance Izo might be here, and that meant he would find the flute.

Landing softly on the dirt they start to trek looking for the mirage tower; however they saw a old man walking to them, but by the looks of this guy he was friendly.

"Hello young man I see your heading for Izo he's in the mirage tower; however you wont be able to find it out here by yourself, and I know that tower said to hide from our sight.

Here I going to give you the bronze eye scope sonny; this will help you find his palace so you better get going now, and once he's out the way we can get back to work." Koki thanked the man for his kindness he set off.

As soon as he got deeper he felt a little uneasy trekking the dunes; Amora as snarling a little bit knowing something was out her, but then she stopped cold growling at the earth.

When Koki looked behind him something attack them both; this both startled them as Amora dodged quickly, but that wasn't the end of their troubles.

"What in eternal stars are those?!" they were dream shifters they were a menace out here one bit him causing extreme pain.

However Fuyumi taught him a little move that he had; it was called the cold rush he used it fast he was able to chase some off, and with that he has one thing off his mind.

After a long trek he finally made it to the mirage tower; patting Amora he went into the tower knowing Izo is hidden here, and boy this guy might be harder than Dread was.

Finally he reached the main entrance of the tower; however someone already knew he was here with them, but then a quick attack came at him.

"Well I see Amami sent you here she was foolish of doing so; however I guess I can deal with you now quickly, and after that I will continue to rule the Oasis.

I'm Izo the terror of the skies my Ariel attack will destroy you; I see that your the one that defeated Dread in the frost lands, but I can ensure you he's weaker than me.

Hypnos sent me here to take care of annoying rats like you; once I defeat you he wont have to bother with fleas, and then he will take revenge on the genies.

Let's dance I don't have time to deal with you now; the quicker I defeat you the better and maybe then Amami will leave me alone." Izo came like a flash attack him with his claws.

Koki saw Izo using his special attack call 'Falcon's Death Claw' the name suited it; dodging quickly, but not before Izo sent another one.

Koki kept dodging his attacks with caution as his rage continued; however he noticed his attack hit the wall, and it almost Izo with great speed.

Koki thought this was a good move in helping him defeat Izo; the claw attack came at him again this time it was heard, but Koki waited for the right moment to move.

Once Izo got close to the wall he dodged it making Izo take the hit; he was injured badly as Koki got ready to strike, and with one last hit he was defeated.

He got the flute from the ground softly he also found a strange chest; however he didn't find the key to it, but he was going back to Amami so she might have a key.

Finally he got back to the temple where the goddess of air was waiting; he brought the flute back to her she was quite pleased, but not only that he also had a chest as well.

"Oh you've brought me the flute back good that will teach Izo a lesson; ah I also see that you brought my treasure chest back, and that's where your gift was.

Give it to me dear I will open it with the golden key; there is the bangle of might dear now you will be able to defeat Hypnos, and with that I have given you everything I had.

I cant help you any further however the goddess of the earth can; Hanako is my sister she can help you out dear go to her, but before you do get some rest you'll need it." Leaving the palace he was going to Emerald town however it would take more than a day to arrive.

Hopping back on Amora he headed to a town to rest for tonight; however the same person was watching his every move, and it was Hypnos again.

"This boy has defeated two of my specters however that wont scare me; my brother did a very grave mistake underestimating you, but that mistake I wont do...until we meet." something dark was coming to the forest of apples.

We all know now that his army is getting stronger each day; soon he will be fighting him in an epic battle out of our minds, however I thin we might need to wait and see.


	7. Episode 7

Episode 7: Soft voices from the night

Koki was resting in the nearest town it was too late to travel; Emerald Town is said to take about two days to get there, so he gave Amora a rest for now.

Tomorrow he will travel to the apple forest to meet the earth goddess; however it was too late to think about this tonight, and he needed his sleep now.

While he was sleeping the soft glowing light appeared again; however this time it wasn't the princess speaking it was the king, and he was going to remind him of something.

"Koki you have defeated the first two specters however don't celebrate yet; it will get harder from here on out, and I know this very well.

Hypnos will be sending everything he has at you now; don't think for a second he isn't planning something evil, but that the deadliest part of it my friend.

Emerald Town will take about two days to reach their buddy; so get some rest before you leave for the next town, and trust me you will need it.

Well get some rest I will talk to you again after you reach the town; I'm talking to you in your mind as you sleep softly, so until we meet again…farewell for now." The glowing stopped as the voice went away.

The sun rose softly like a sweet breeze through the lands; Koki got up from his bed softly getting things ready, but Amora was already up at the time.

He restocked on berries of health he ate some before he went to bed; he also gave some to his dragon friend to heal up, and it looks like it helped quite a lot.

Amora took to the sky quickly as they set off for the next town; realizing that the battles will get a lot harder from here, and that meant he will use more berries.

Amora was ask to speed up so they can get going to the next place; like that she quickly got faster gliding through the air with speed, so they were on a good pace now.

However when you're flying in the air time will speed by you; it was already evening the sun was setting softly that means it will be dark soon, but Amora could see in the dark.

There were no towns at this point so they have to fly though the night; however the gem they had glowed creating a pretty aurora, and that made a path to Emerald Town.

However like always someone was watching them; it was Hypnos again this time he isn't playing around anymore, and by his voice we can tell.

"The boy had two victories that good in his eyes however that won't cut it; I'm harder than he ever imagined in his dreams, and that's my biggest strength.

Let him come to be I'm waiting this might be entertaining to me now; Koki I hope you enjoy my little minions that fight you, because that the last time you will." Something tells us that a dark aura is coming from the forest.

Darkness is coming we all know this however that isn't the thing coming to Koki; we will see full hand what this darkness looks like, but we might need to wait to find out.


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8: In the Twilight Forest

After a long trek they were slowly reaching Emerald Town; however it was already sunset they were both tired, but Koki showed it the most.

"Were almost there girl soon we will be able to rest up; you can go a little bit further for me then I will be grateful, and I will give you a good rest." Landing on the ground he was able to reach emerald town softly.

However they looked like zombies that haven't slept in days; on of the villagers offered them a good place to stay, and besides they needed the rest.

Amora got a good bit a feed before she went to sleep; so she would be good to go by the next day once they get some rest, but for now Koki only wanted to get a goodnight's sleep.

It was morning Koki got up from bead ready to get going; Amora was already up at the time getting excited by the minute, and they had to get to the Apple Forest.

Amora took to the sky heading for the forest; hopefully that wasn't going to be a long trip, but once he got there he was confused.

"Ok I'm in the Apple forest now I need to find the temple; Amami told me to meet the her sister here the goddess of earth, but I don't see Hanako anywhere." All of a sudden he heard a soft laughter coming form the trees.

"Temple dear the forest is my temple your looking to hard; I'm in the trees dear I will see your face soon, and don't be afraid I'm here with you." Koki looked around trying to find the strange voice speaking to him.

All of a sudden a woman came from the trees Amora growled sharply; she didn't trust this person coming towards them, but what she did next even shocked Koki.

"It's alright sweetie don't be afraid I'm no harm to you; that's it good girl see I told you I wouldn't do a thing to hurt you, and now you see it full hand." Koki looked with great shock for Amora doesn't respond to anyone except him.

"I...I don't believe it" Hanako chuckled softly under her breath as Koki looked on.

"You see dear I don't mean any harm sorry if I did indeed startled you; I know Amami sent you here to me, and I too dear need help myself.

You see the Twilight Forest is a beautiful place indeed; however some darkness has drove in corrupting it entirely, and what's worse it's heading to my forest.

There is a specter causing trouble I happen to know him well; Sa Gojō he is a devilish fiend that has wrecked havoc here, and he could destroy the bond of harmony here.

I know speak to Rose he's a little worker of mind; he will help you out with things when I need assistance, and once you do I will help you on your quest. Do we have a deal?" Koki nodded with a quick touch to agree with Hanako.

After a few minutes of looking around they found Rose; he was tending to the trees here quietly as always, so he might know a few things about Sa Gojō.

"Oh so Hanako sent you here I guess I can help you out; she worried about something I can tell don't worry we'll have the forest cured, and she can get back to tending to it.

Your looking for the Twilight Forest well it's a few miles form here; well not that a mile isn't that far away for you, but you have to be careful those monsters are mean.

They are tougher than last time they'll eat you for lunch; if your not careful you will be dead before you hit them, but I'm not sending you out here out here yet.

It's too dark for anyone to venture out alone by themselves; besides that lantern you have doesn't give you enough light, so I'm giving you the golden lantern.

Here I'll hook it up to Amora it looks great on her buddy; well get going Hanako isn't in a mood to wait Koki the forest is in danger, and we don't have much time." Nodding he set off for the Twilight forest knowing the evil awaits.

Koki reach the Twilight forest as they trek the ground felt muddy; really muddy this was not quite right here, and they both knew this well.

As they got deeper Koki felt really uneasy in the forest; Amora was growling very faint she knew there were monsters, and boy they got attack quickly.

"What in eternal stars are those?!" Those vile creature were Mud Savages they were a lot harder to kill this time.

One bit Koki causing excruciating pain however that not the bad part; it's said they will often hold their pray still with mud mold, but Koki didn't have time to play around.

Hitting one of the creatures with his blade he threw it off; Amora helped as well with the other pest as well, and after that the path was finally cleared.

Koki noticed that Amora got hurt however he was hurt as well; so they both ate a berry she gave a little grin, and that was one thing off his mind.

Now they have to find the lair of Sa Gojō the muddy trail will help; they were able to find this place in a dark cave, but it had a dark devilish aura to it.

Entering the cave Koki got really scared looking around; he didn't know what was in here with him, but he did know the dark aura was getting stronger.

All of a sudden a dark water type attack came at him; Koki dodged it however not before looking at what a dark effect it had on it, and that meant he was tough.

"Koki...you've came well done now I will kill you now; I've been told by my master to take you out now, and now I will get the chance.

I am Sa Gojō the dreaded water specter they fear; I have water attack not only to hurt you, but bring fear into your very soul.

Once the cold aura reaches your heart it will destroy your courage; soon you will be only a distance memory in the forest, and my master will be pleased.

Koki...let's begin now...I will being you end...Now!" Sa Gojō charged at him with great speed.

Koki got scared trying to dodge him however he was able to hit him; using the attack called 'Water Drainer' he did a good bit of damage, and that wasn't good for him.

"See my attack are cold like your nightmares friend; however the water attack is far more deadlier than your fears, and I know this to be true.

Once I get into your soul you will be a shivering child; nothing will protect you from my dark powers, but then you might be dead by now.

Now let's get back to our dreaded battle Koki; soon you'll realize how much a fool you were in challenging me, but by then it will be too late for you." Koki tried to attack but he was too fast his attacks got faster.

Koki get's scared of a lot of things secretly without knowing; however this time he was quite terrified of this person, and he wanted to run away fast.

His eyes widen like the moon as a dark figure came; it was the same dark figure he saw in the forest when he entered, but this time it was more vicious than before.

Sa Gojō chuckled as he got closer to Koki with water like pools; Koki wanted to escape fast before he was hit, but someone came to his aid with a gentle aura.

"Koki...don't fear him dear remember your not alone here; now go defeat Sa Gojō in this place of gloom, and once you do that his dark spells will disappear.

That's it don't let his dark words get to you dear; there is a way to beat him I know very well that you know this, and it's the blade that you have." Koki got up slowly his aura must have been restored softly by the Earth Goddesses touch.

Sa Gojō looked shocked this wasn't suppose to happen; looking angered at Koki his magic must have did something, and he was going to find out.

"You worm look what you did...My magic...It's gone How?!" Koki looked at him this time he didn't seem to frightening.

"Sa Gojō I admit you scared me bring my fears to my face; however the person that helped me out was the Goddess of the Earth, and you know you wanted her gone.

However now the tide has turned with your powers gone; your magic doesn't work now I'm afraid buddy, and with that I will finish you off." Sa Gojō battled him strongly however in the end it was Koki winning the fight.

With the quickness of speed he finally went back to the Goddess; she was quite pleased with his work, but she did take some credit in helping him.

"Well done Koki you defeated him I can feel nature restored; now I will help you out dear however that sword wont do, and I know this.

Here Rose had another gift he made it's call the Sword of Thymes; this is stronger than your last sword dear, so with this you will be able to fight tougher monsters.

Well I see that he injured you a bit here my healing will help you; however it's best that you get some rest, and that way the healing will work faster.

Mizuko is my next sister dear she is near the moon islands; however it takes about five days to get there, so you better rest up dear." Smiling Koki headed in the sky with his friend Amora.

Like always the same person was watching him; however this time he was quite surprised by the victory here, so it might be Hypnos is quite scared.

"Hmm this little brat is getting in my way now; it seems that the goddesses are messing in my plans every time, and I can tell they want to get rid of me.

I have to get him now before he reaches my temple; however some of my minions will do this job really well soon, but I just cant help but to watch this one." As the darkness comes for we will see more from them.

We know that it's coming to the Island of the Moon; soon there will be a new best that will attack Koki, but however we might need to wait the fog is blocking our way. 


	9. Episode 9

Episode 9: to the Moon Islands

Koki had to rest before he heads to the Moon Islands; it will take five days before he gets there by then, so it's best for him to get some sleep.

Amora was sleeping quietly in her stables with care; it was already sunset there was no need to get going so fast, and with that peace came.

Koki didn't realize while he was sleeping he got something; he got a map this map was very important in his journey, and that was the one that lead to the Key.

The goddess of truth knew this very well by now; the Key to the Afterworld is still in use it's still one key, but to protect it from Hypnos they hid it somewhere they know.

However to do they made a map the guide them to it; breaking it into pieces they hoped that his minions didn't find them, but it failed in a way.

There are about four pieces to this map they made; there are only three pieces left so this means Koki have to find them, and hopefully Hypnos hasn't found out yet.

"Koki if you are sleeping I'm contacting you by your dreams; you have a special map that will help you get the key of the after world, so listen closely as you sleep.

Please make sure you find all the pieces for use; then once you do you will be able to go to the underworld to fight Hypnos, and I know full well he is indeed powerful.

Once you help all my sisters I will tell you how to get there; however you might have to meet someone before we do that, but for now let's keep our mind on this.

Now get some rest you have a long journey ahead of you; I will speak to you once the time is right my dear goodnight, so until we meet again dear friend farewell for now." Koki saw sleeping softly thinking of the words he heard.

It was morning well it's was dawn Koki picked some berries of health; he ate quite a bit of them for the other battle, so it was good to stock up.

Amora took to the skies heading for the Moon Islands; however something was coming to them softly, and a fog storm was coming although this was strange.

Darkness is coming to the Island of the Moon this wasn't very good; Koki will have to stop to rest for a second now, but that means he wont get there fast.

Hypnos is sending his monster minions to fight for him now; he will send everything at Koki to stop him form reaching him, but for now let's rest the fog is in the way.


	10. Episode 10

Episode 10: Battle with the Fog Demoness

Koki saw that the fog got thicker by each second; this wasn't good for him he will be a day late than he expected to be, but someone the villagers couldn't go out.

They can tell something isn't right normally it isn't foggy; however someone knew that it was someone doing this, and he had a good hunch.

"Karura she's at it again this time I think she means it; she is the mother of the two demons that attacked us, and I know she's stronger than Typhoon and Tsubasa.

A few year ago someone slayed those two fiends now she's enraged; she flying around causing havoc in the lands scaring the citizens, and that is something we need to stop.

Hey why don't you go to her domain on the Ice Islands; that were here lair is you might want to get some stuff before going, so at least you will have your thing with you.

Well I see you have the silver scope with you now; good that will help you find her lair in the icy spots on the islands, but be careful those monsters are unforgiving my friend.

Well you better get going we need to get back to work; once she's gone we'll get back to our little fishing place, and the fish wont catch themselves buddy." Koki nodded heading for the Ice Islands to fight Karura.

Amora too the sky heading straight for the islands; knowing that the demons mother might be stronger than he imagined, so he has to be careful when dealing with her.

After a few minutes of flying they reached the Ice Islands; boy it was cold out here well at least Koki got the riding scarf for Amora, so that one thing off him mind at the time.

Landing softly they had to tread carefully the ice was slippery; however that wasn't the only thing that they had to worry about, and the other thing out here were monsters.

Amora was growling something was out here with them; however it was foggy they couldn't see a single thing out here, and that means the danger level was high.

The growling turned into a roar as Amora stopped walking; Koki had his blade in hand as he scanned the area the best he could, but then an ice like monster came at them.

"What in great enteral stars are those?!" These monsters are know as Ice Savages they were tougher than the last monsters he fought.

Koki managed to use his blade to hit one of them; however that attack looked like it didn't do a single thing, and he soon realized they were rugged.

One bit him causing excruciating pain however that wasn't he bad part; there a rumor that they will give a person frostbite, but luckily the armor gave him protection...for now.

Amora on the other hand helped him out a lot in this battle; she knows a move called the Dream Buster it's a fire move, and boy did it ever come in handy for them.

They defeated a few of them the others ran off scared; the fog diminished a little for him to use the silver scope he had, so taking it out he looked around trying to find her.

With the scope he found her lair hidden in the mountains; Amora took off knowing there's something evil in that large cave, and they knew for a fact that it was Karura.

After a good flight through the mountains they found her lair; it was a deep ice cavern trying to look inside it's too dark, so he got out the golden lantern.

Amora wanted to go inside however Koki his dragon to stay; while he was walking in the deep cave he felt uneasy going through, but he had to be careful as well.

He heard a dark screech came from the cave sharply; it sounded like a screech of a great bird more of a harpy to be clear, but he was going to see her really soon.

All of a sudden the harpy woman came down with her talons; Koki had to duck just to avoid getting tagged by her claws, and that wasn't the only thing he has to worry about.

She landed down softly on her perch the made; her eyes were red with rage looking at Koki she had a hatred for humans, but she reserved the most for the one who slayed her sons.

"You enter my domain human you shall perish inside my cave; my babies there gone you will pay for killing them both, and then I will take your bones to those villagers.

Maybe then they will learn not to kill my children next time; I'm Karura the fog maker I will teach you a lesson that you'll never forget, and I'll make sure its a painful one.

You see I've been planning my revenge on them now; this fog will be a warning before I appear to them in my form, and once I do they will all be dead.

Now that I have prepared my attack I will take you out first; then I will take care of the fishing town near the sea, and then I spread my icy terror throughout the lands.

Koki I will show you the power of the Artic Gale; you will be frozen by my frigid attacks boy soon you will be a status in my cavern, so let it begin...now." Karura came like a flash swooping down on him.

Koki saw her attacking with her sharp claws with speed; he tried to used his shield to block her harsh attack, but when it did he got a bad scratch in his face.

Amora heard a loud scream coming from the cave; she tried to see if Koki needed any help in the dark cavern he was in, but she remembered that Koki told her to stay put.

Koki was bleeding however this wasn't the end of things; she used her Artic Gale on him this sent Koki across the room, and that caused severe pain to him luckily he had armor on.

"How did the attack feel boy I ensure you that wont end for you; soon I will let all my frigid might on you soon, but then you will be dead by the time it's over.

Now let me show you another trick I have dear; it's called the 'Winged Ravager' I will let you get a sample of this attack, and now my dear...you will die!" Swooping down again Koki got hit by her claws.

Back and forth he got tossed around like a rag doll; grabbing him with her razor sharp claws she slowly crushed him with for, but if he didn't have armor he'd be dead by now.

Screaming as if every bone in his body was being crushed; Amora heard Koki in the cave this time he was in deep distress, so this time she disobeyed him to save her friend.

Karura dropped him down hard knocking him out unconscious; this wasn't looking to good now for Koki, but someone was coming to his aid with vengeance.

Amora came rushing into the cave she jumped biting Karura; trying to get her off her wing she flew around, but that didn't me Amora wasn't going to try to slay her by herself.

Karura came at Amora with lightening speed with claws ready; with one little burst from her move 'Dream Buster' destroyed her, and it was a powerful one to be exact.

The heat from the flames were too intense for her to handle; she fell down from the air dead her feathers burning, so that was one thing Amora did well.

Amora checked on Koki to see if he was ok to get up; he wasn't waking up he was knocked out cold so she had to get him up, but not before picking him up and taking his sword.

Flying back to the village the people saw Amora coming back; however once the man saw Koki on the side not waking up this was bad, and he knew it very well.

"Come on guys let's help him out he injured severely; get the goddess of the earth she'll help us out with him, so get going don't hesitate time is of the essence here." One of the villagers got Hanako from the Apple Forest.

She gave them healing medicine made from the apples that grow; Koki woke up slowly seeing Amora by his side sitting softly, and boy was he grateful for his dragon friend.

"Boy I'm glad you helped me out Amora you saved my life; I'm still tired from the battle I had earlier girl, so now I'm going to rest goodnight Amora." Koki went to sleep as the sunset in the horizon.

However that doesn't mean evil wont take a brake for now; the Fog slowly disappeared this means that they will get to the Moon Islands, and that was a good thing for both of them.

Koki had a lot of trouble with this demoness in battle; that tells you the next person they fight will be a lot harder than she was, and they of have to get to Mizuko.

The sunset turned into moon light as the villagers rested; however the next battle will be harder than the last one he had, however let them rest they deserve it.


	11. Episode 11

Episode 11: To the Temple of Water

It was morning Koki is feeling better from the healing; however he still hurts a little the pain will go away soon, but he has to get used to this from now on.

Amora was already up ready to go the temple of the water goddess; getting some berries of health he set off to the moon islands.

One of the villagers told him of a quick short cut he could take; doing so he's get there before sunset, and we all know that can be quite helpful.

Once he took the short cut he found the island of the moon; however there was one little problem for him at the moment, and that was the goddess of water lived beneath the waves.

They both cant breath underwater so this made things worse; however this didn't stop the goddess of water from helping out, and that's what Mizuko did for them.

All of a sudden a large bubble engulfed them both; Amora looked shocked looking around a bit scared at the moment, but she wasn't the only one doing it.

"What in great eternal stars is happening?!" Koki noticed the bubble sinking into the water with east once they were underwater they saw many wonders.

As they went through the underwater paradise they saw a water temple; Koki had a safe bet that this was the realm of Mizuko, and they finally found her.

She was tending to the fish around the place softly; once she saw them she smiled knowing that they finally made it here, and thus their discussions began.

"Hmm I see that Hanako sent you here to me good we have lots to do; I will help you in your little quest dear, but even I the goddess of water needs help herself.

The islands of Shard is under attack dear by the specter Ripper; he destroying the island turning it into a wasteland, and I cant stop him alone dear.

Defeat him bring me his purest silk I can create something for you; once you do defeat him make sure you cure the dark magic he has, so are we at a good agreement here Koki?" Nodding in agreement he set off for the Shard Islands.

Hopping on Amora they took to the skies with ease; the shard islands were said to be not far from here, but that doesn't mean it wont be easy.

After a few minutes of soaring they made it to the shard islands; it looked really dead here by all the destruction here, and that meant he wasn't alone out here.

Amora was growling something was out here with them; Koki felt uneasy like he was going to jump out of his armor, but then the growling was louder soon she was turning around.

Koki knows now that Amora picked up the scent of a monster; by there smell they weren't friendly at all, but that wasn't the worst of their troubles.

Amora's ears were going left and right hearing footsteps; that means that they are coming closer as they approached them both, but all of a sudden a strange creature attacked.

"What in great enteral stars are those things?!" they were cursed beast they where quite feared in the islands for being deadly with there claws.

One bit his leg the pain was so excruciating he almost screamed; Koki tried to get it off his leg by shaking it, but this thing bull dogged him not letting go.

Amora stepped on the tail of the Cursed Beast; it let go screeching in pain however now before Koki could use a sword attack on it, and there were more coming.

However they managed to defeat him although they got injured; he at a few berries he also gave some to Amora to heal up, and after that they headed to Ripper's tower.

Koki took out the silver scope to look for the tower; sure enough he found it hidden from his very eyes, and they set off getting the purest silk from him.

However what they didn't know is that tower was a lighthouse; however it might seem a bit strange to him Koki had to go inside, but it would be a bad idea to fight alone.

Although he should bring Amora with him Koki went at it alone; Amora didn't like it when she has to stay outside, but that Koki he loves to rough it alone.

Going inside he had to quickly reach the top of the lighthouse; however he notice a little white cloth hanging form the top, and it was the purest silk at the tip top.

All of a sudden a dark like attack came straight at him; Koki had to get out of the way of the attack, or he was going to get hit.

Ripper softly went down to the ground with ease; chuckling he came close to Koki with a devilish smile to his face, and by his looks he's quite strong.

"Well it seems that someone want the purest silk too; however your not getting your hands on it Koki I claim this one, but I already know you very well.

My master has already told me about you I must say you've really done it; I cant believe that the other fools would lose to you, and to make matters worse your a human.

How embarrassing to my master's name however I cant change that; maybe I can give him a little break or two, so he doesn't have to be bothered with you..." he was cut very short by Koki charging at him ready to attack.

Ripper got angered by this he doesn't like people who disturb him; dodging his attack he was going to return the favor, but this time it might be harder than Koki expected.

This attack he used was 'Shadow Strike' trying to block it Koki got pushed back; although  
he did well that wasn't good, and what he didn't know was this was a curse attack.

"I hope you like my little 'Shadow Strike' Koki that will be the end of you; don't think that you'll be able to block them, and this curse attack goes through your armor.

However it seems your shield saved you there boy; you better keep it with you from here on out for that will be your life line, and my attack will keep coming.

You don't stand a chance with my devilish attack I dish out; come I want to play with you more Koki this is fun, but don't keep me waiting or you'll be dead soon." Koki got hit by one of his attack he kept shooting out like crazy.

By the looks of things Koki was getting really tired running around; Ripper saw this well so he took advantage of this, but that's telling you Koki isn't having a good day.

Ripper's attack got stronger every time he used it; dodging he managed to save his little skin back there, but the next thing he saw might help him win the battle.

While dodging his attack he saw it reflect off a mirror; this thing might help him defeat him however he needs bait for it to work, and he had a good idea for this.

Koki was hurt from falling down hard from rippers attack; however he needs to make it to the mirror to protect himself from Ripper, and he took the bait charging with speed.

Koki waiting for the right moment to move away from the mirror; when Ripper attacked Koki dodged letting his attack hit him, and by the looks of things this did heavy damage.

Ripper was motionless like he was an empty shell of himself; Koki finished him off with a blade attack to his body, and with that he was finished.

Koki was banged up a bit by the battle he ate a few berries; however he didn't forget to get the purest silk from the top, and with that the shard islands was pure again.

He returned back to the temple of water where Mizuko; the bubble formed around them as they went underwater to reach the temple, and she was quite pleased with him.

"Well done dear you have the purest silk good give it to me; with this I will a little cloak to protect you from magic, and that a good thing Koki.

Ah finished the Cloak of Dreams is finally complete now; put this on now the magic will protect you from evil, but that doesn't mean everything will be easy form here dear.

I have giving you everything that I can offer I know my sisters need help; I have a good thing for you to do for one of them dear, and her name is Mitsuko light goddess.

She is in the Heavenly valley in the River Bane Mountains; however it will take more than five days to get their Koki, so it's best for you to get some rest now." Nodding Koki took off heading for the Heavenly Valley.

However someone was watching him form the orb; Hypnos was losing this patients with this boy at the moment, and he knew this very well.

Not only that he was able to find two pieces of the map; he only needs two more to go before he can go find the key of the after world, and that made him furious.

"This boy is getting annoying now he's met four sister soon it will be five; I have to stop him before he has the map together, and I know that wont be good.

However that should be a challenge right now I have another demon minion; Koki has won this little battle we had, but he hasn't faced the full force of the specter army." it looks like he isn't giving up for the time being.

That doesn't bring good news for our friend for a second; this darkness is slowly coming up from the mountains, and edging so closer to the temple of light.

However the goddess of light doesn't fear the darkness; she will help Koki on this little quest of his he has right now, but let's rest it's becoming nightfall now


	12. Episode 12

Episode 12: To the Valley; Beware of the Demon King Itsumade

Koki managed to get to a little town near the mountains; he had to rest for tonight it was too late to travel now, and it was already sunset.

Resting near a little village near the mountains, Koki gave Amora some rest; the pink glow happened again this hasn't happened much, but this time it was the genie king.

"Koki as you sleep I will speak to you in your dreams; listen closely for this is will help you along the way my friend, so dream you will know more.

From here on out your battles will get tougher my friend; the enemies here will show you no mercy at all Koki, so you must be cautious about your surroundings.

I wish I can do something to help you however I cant; the necklace you have is all the power I can offer you now, but don't worry it will protect you...I hope.

The curse attack these enemies use cant be blocked by the necklace; I wish you good luck on your journey Koki, so get some rest you'll need it for your next mission." the glowing stop as Koki turned over in his sleep.

It was morning time he was about to head to the temple of light; however something put a snag in his place that moment, but some of the villagers thought it was someone not what.

"Hmm the volcano is active again this means only one thing; the demon king has awakened I think this time he's mad with us all, and by the looks of things he in a devilish pinch.

So you slayed his wife well that might be the worst mistake you made; now that you've done that we are all in trouble, so you better get prepared to fight Itsumade buddy.

He lives in the Volcanic Valley it's not far from here; however you need to be careful how you get up there, and I know you will be but that's not the point yet.

It's said he uses volcanic attack in his battles; I suggest that you bring some really good fire protection with you Koki, but it seems that you don't have any with you.

Don't worry I can fix that for you sonny I have something; here I'll give you the armor of the flames, so you don't have to worry about his attacks.

Well get going now were not strong enough to tangle with him; be careful out there those monsters wont give you any rest, and I know that to be true buddy." Koki nodded with the little man in agreement heading for the Volcanic Valley.

Amora was a fire type so the fire wont do any harm to her; reaching the summit of the fire valley as some called it, but they must be careful enemies will be out here as well.

Amora was growling showing her teeth something was watching them; Koki felt uneasy as they both ventured on, but then little fireling came out the lava.

"Great eternal stars!?" I can tell you this startled him quite a bit he moved avoiding their sharp teeth.

However one managed to bite him on the leg it was painful; however with the fire armor he has on the damaged didn't do too much, but that doesn't mean he enjoyed it.

Although this battle was a bit long he managed to beat them; eating a berry he went up to the summit of the mountain, and boy the heat was very intense.

Luckily the fire armor didn't let him get too hot; Koki went up alone he might need to take Amora with him, but he wanted to protect his dragon friend so he continued

As he stepped on the top of the volcano he heard a deep screech; looking around he felt a bit nervous as he stood alone, but before he knew it a great lava attack came at him.

He had to dodge quickly just to get to higher ground; boy that was a close one even if he has the armor it wont protect him from lava attacks, and that one thing was his weakness.

Itsumade landed on the ground flapping his wings; the heat got really intense as the air move around like the rays of the sun, and that wasn't the worse part of it.

His eyes were red like a burning fire in the woods; once he saw Koki he started to speak harsh words from his mouth, and I can tell you he was furious at him.

"You are the one who slayed my wife I will return the favor; no one dare lay a hand on my dear beloved Demoness, but I don't have to worry about that I shall kill you.

She and my children were slayed by the ugly likes of you; I've been waiting for you to come to my domain Koki, so when we begin our battle I will be victorious.

You don't know how serious your demise really is Koki; my 'Lava Flare' attack will bring your sudden doom, and there is no way anyone would live to see the light.

I will avenge my wife and family then I will destroy the village; they will learn not to meddle in the demons affairs, but I'm afraid it would be too late for them.

Don't worry you wont fill a thing once I finish you; no one will see you again Koki I will make sure you suffer my wraith, but after that I will send them your bones." He came flying down to the ground with speed ready to strike.

Koki tried to hit him however his fire attack kept him put; however he did get a sword hit on him while he flew up, but that seems to only make him madder.

Koki used the 'Cold Rush' on him the ice melted and turned into water; it hit him causing extreme pain to Itsumade, and since he was a fire elemental this was a effective attack.

Although he got a hit on him doesn't mean he should celebrate; this time Itsumade came back to attack him again, but this time he did something different.

He grab Koki with his claws he flew up a few feet; with a flash he drew him straight to the ground with force, but luckily he had his armor on to protect him.

Amora was growling even though she's a dragon she had to help; however she remembered that Koki told her to stay out of the summit, so she stayed even though she didn't want to.

Back at the summit Koki got hit by the 'Lava Flare' attack; it was caused agonizing pain to him at that moment, and he knows now his armor wont protect him from everything.

To make matters worse the armor wasn't doing too well; it felt like it was melting away like the ice in winter, so Koki was in a serious pinch.

Back and forth Itsumade attack him with great force; every he attack his strength seems to get stronger each second, and that meant he well get injured badly.

One of the hits sent him flying across the volcano with vengeance; Amore heard his scream from a good distance, and that wasn't good at all.

Knocked out cold for a few minutes this left him very vulnerable; smirking Itsumade came close to him near the mouth of the volcano, and I can tell you he might throw him in.

"You now realized the vast strength I have little boy; now I will destroy you like you did my wife and children, and after that I will have my vengeance." As he tried to grab him he heard something in the distance.

It was Amora she came flying through the air with force; she bit his wing bringing him down to the ground hard, but that doesn't mean Itsumade wasn't going to fight back.

Koki was slowly waking up from taking a big hit; he saw Amora fighting the bird trying to protect him form the fire, but this was the best thing she did.

He drew his blade hoping it would hit him in the right spot; he almost hit Amora however the sword made it's mark great, Itsumade fell down to the ground dead.

The volcano valley finally got clear they weren't active now; however Koki got banged up a good bit he was going to need some healing, and the goddess of earth will help him.

This might be the last time Koki fight alone this time; he almost got killed by the demon king Itsumade in battle, so that means he might need to thank Amora.

"Ok girl I'm sorry for not taking you with me; maybe you were right about me fighting along like that, and I know you think I'm a fool for doing so. Will you forgive me?" Amora softly thought about it as she looked at him.

She gave him the biggest wet kiss he's ever gotten; so in a way she was saying 'I forgive you Koki' with care, and that one thing off his mind.

Mitsuko was the next sister that Koki had to talk to; however that doesn't mean that are little friend Hypnos isn't watching him, and I can tell you he isn't happy one bit.

Darkness is coming to the mountains the goddess of light needs help; even they know that enemies will try anything to harm good, and that my dear friends is very true.

What will happen to Koki we might never find the answerers; tomorrow he will continue his journey to the Holy Mountains, but for now let him rest he needs his sleep.


	13. Episode 13

Episode 13: To the Light; She reflect thy curse

Koki got up from bed he was feeling a bit better; however he might need to get used to these battles now, and it will only get worse.

He stocked up on some berries of health to go; since he ran out of them yesterday that isn't good at all dear friend, but luckily he has some now.

One of the villagers told him of a shortcut he could take; it would take him about a few hours to travel there, but he ensures him he will get their faster.

Taking the route he noticed that this didn't take long at all; he finally reached the Holy Mountains safely, and sure enough he will find the temple soon.

It was getting late sunset often come early in the mountains; he saw a warrior's inn near by this was very good for both of them, so Amora landed down softly to rest for the night.

Sometimes the king or the princess will talk to him in his dreams; however Hypnos has increased the power of his magic, and with that he's limiting their magic greatly.

The moon was high in the sky Koki already has three pieces of the map; he just needs one more to complete it, but that doesn't mean it's going to be easy.

The morning air was fresh as the sun rose in the sky; Koki got up getting ready to meet the goddess of light Mitsuko, but I must warn you she isn't the nicest person to meet.

Amora took to the sky with her wings spread out; they left the village quietly in search of the temple of light, and they were on the right track.

Soon enough after a good bit of flying they found the temple; Amora landed down to the ground softly as Koki patted her, so with a quick dash he entered the temple.

Mitsuko was sitting on her throne with her pet bird; once she heard footsteps she knew it was Koki approaching her, but before he could take another step she stopped him.

"Ah my sister the goddess of water told me about you coming; no need to tell me dear I already know everything, so let's get down to business now.

I know that the princess is danger that old news dear; however I cant help you now Koki for I am in a pinch myself, and that my friend isn't good.

Now listen Koki! There is said to be the Pink diamond in the lands of Gloom; it's one of the purest diamonds that still exist, and I want you to get it for me.

It's in a treasure chest however someone took it from me; that dirty little fiend they call Kamaitachi, defeat that weasel and get that diamond back.

If you do this I will aid you in your quest dear; I know that we are in agreement now so it's best for you get going, so go now child, time is of the essence here!" Koki hurried with a quickness the goddess of light was a snappy person.

Heading to the land of gloom Koki looked around, but before he went on someone stopped him; it was a villiger he was waving at him.

Dropping down quickly the little villager offered his help; his armor seemed used up in many battles he had, so he fixed it with a nice gesture.

"Sonny the armor you have is good against fire buddy; however it wont protect you from magic attack you will face, and I can tell you that's true.

So I'm giving you the armor of the stars, and this one's more stronger than the last one; don't worry I'll make it home in no time kiddo. You just need to be carful out there." waving goodbye he set off for the gloom.

They reached the land of gloom it looked like a dangerous place; Amora trotted looking around with her keen eyes, but things weren't right here.

It was a bit too quite walking out here all alone; soon enough Darklings came from their little hiding spots to attack, and that meant more aggregations.

One bit him causing agonizing pain even when he has armor; their little bite attacks were actually minor curse attacks, but they didn't feel minor.

Koki had a tough battle throwing them off, but that wasn't the end of things; however he got out of that jam quickly, but not before eating a berry of health.

After a long walk they found a little lair in the distance; there was a good hunch that the demon Kamaitachi will be hiding there, but this time he wasn't fighting alone.

Amora entered the cave with him giving him backup; all of a sudden a sharp slash attack came at them, Amora dodged it easily with speed but it wasn't the same for Koki.

He took the blow this not only attack him from the outside; it also hit him inside his armor as well, so that tells you this attack is damaging.

"Well I see you didn't like my little 'Night Slash' attack, but I have more of those; I not the one you two should underestimate, and I know that to be true.

My name is Kamaitachi the weasel of the shadows, and the bringer of your fears; you see I already know you Koki, and I must say I'm impress by your little attacks.

Hypnos is getting angry at you now, and I don't blame him for it; a human meddling in his affairs is up most disrespectful, and I don't like it when you do that.

Don't worry I will take care of it, and this time you will die; once I defeat you Koki it will be the end of your journey, and wont that be a marvelous sight.

Enough talk it ends now little Koki, but it's too late for you; there is no turning back on your faith, and that is to be a doomed one." Kamaitachi charged as he gave an devilish grin to his face.

Koki was able to dodge him quickly, but something tells me he will be sneaky; he was Koki was going to find out really soon, and boy did he find it the hard way.

The night slash attack came at them again, so Koki got his shield ready; even though the attack bounced off the shield he wasn't safe yet, and with speed he came back at Koki.

This time the attack hit his face with force, and he knew it was painful to take; he gave a devilish chuckle as he look at Koki, and he came closer with his sharp claws.

"You see Koki I know how to deal with you, but it seems you cant that too bad; however you don't have to worry I will finish you off, so be prepared to die Koki." he opened his hands softly as he was preparing to attack him.

Koki fell down very hard trying to dodge the attack, but the point of it clipped him; this wasn't very good for him at the moment, but one thing he had was backup.

Amora attack him using her dream buster attack, and this kept him at bay; however it only manage to do it for a second, and then he turned his attention on her.

Amora had to get ready for his attack, but as soon as she tried to dodge it hit her wing; this didn't look to well at the moment, but luckily it wasn't too serious.

"Amora thank goodness your ok, but you have to be careful next time ok?" patting her softly she was still growing at Kamaitachi.

He came back ready to attack him with great speed; Koki blocked his attack carefully, but then he saw it bounce off the wall. Koki realized that he had a great idea here.

Koki stepped back a little trying not to get noticed, but it seems that plan failed; he came with his claws ready to strike him with force.

When the attack came he dodged it with speed, but it hit the wall hard; thus making that plan he had in my fail, but that doesn't mean it cant work with his shield.

The attack came at him with quick like force, so he adjusted his shield slightly; with that Kamaitachi took a severe blow meaning he's finished.

With one hit of the blade he was finished, and with that Kamaitachi was defeated at last; Koki was a bit tired from all the battling, but he had to make sure he get's pink diamond back to Mitsuko.

Finally after a long trek they reached the temple of light; and they made it just in time it was already sunset now.

"Well done you have the pink diamond Koki good, but that doesn't mean I wasn't watching; I saw everything form my grand crystal, and I can tell that you cant handle a curse.

Do you really think that little shield will protect you? My dear that little thing cant even handle an 'Eternal Drowsiness' attack, and thus I will make you a new one.

This weak shield you have indeed deflects, but it wont handle the raging curse; this dream shield will reflects it's might, but it cursing the curser with triple the curse.

There that should protect you from the deadly curses keep going with caution Koki; they will come back to attack again, but this time they will be hitting harder.

I have given you everything you need now, so there is no need to stay here boy; my sister Kokoa is the goddess of welding. Kokoa needs some help now dear, why don't you go talk to her.

However getting there will take a long time Koki. It's said she lives in the flatlands of the river, so you better be prepared for a one week trip.

Koki, now get going we don't need to be talking now. Why are you still here Koki?! Go now!" Koki ran out the temple with speed, he's never met a more scarier person in his life.

Taking his new shield with him he went to the River Flatlands; this was going to be an epic adventure he was on. What will he run into on his way there?

However that doesn't mean he wasn't being watched; Hypnos was at it again this time he knows about Kokoa, and this time he's steaming.

"So he helps the goddess of light now? They don't know what they are getting into; even though the goddesses are strong, but they don't match my strength one bit.

However I will keep watching this runt, but I wonder what minion well he bump into? This is becoming more fun by every second." There will be more battles after this from now on.

Every time the light glows, the shadow grow deeper; who knows what he has in store for Koki, but it's time for him to rest now.


	14. Episode 14

Episode 14: crossing the great mountains

Koki went to bed before he made his trip to the flatlands; he was going to need every bit of his strength for the journey, and he knows it's going to be hard.

Going to sleep the night flew by like the wind; thus the a new day will come tomorrow in it's glory to greet Koki.

As night turned into day, the morning sun rose in the sky; Koki slowly got up hearing the birds sing softly.

Knowing that this will be a long trip; Koki decided to stock up on supplies for the long run ahead of them.

Amora, his little dragon friend was waiting to go; once she saw Koki approaching it was time to travel in the skies.

The air was clean as they flew though the mountains; it was like going the crystal valley back in his homeland, but this was quiet beautiful.

Everything was going well however they still have a battle to fight; knowing that Hypnos will do everything in his power to stop him, and we know that to be true.

There will be many travels through the lands; Koki and Amora don't know when the next battle will approach them, but the mountain fog is blocking our vision.


	15. Episode 15

Episode 15: The Welding goddess At last

Finally after a long week of traveling they made it to the Flatlands; they were both tired by their looks, and that wasn't the main part.

The town here seems to be a great welding spot; as you can see most of the people here have great statues of Kokoa, the welding goddess.

Reaching the warrior's inn he got a good night sleep; Koki was finally happy with a nice bed Amora, his dragon friend was already asleep.

Like always time blows like the wind bringing dawn; Koki got up getting ready to meet the welding goddess in her temple.

Kokoa temple was a few miles from here, so he had to get started finding her; Amora took to the sky with her mighty wings.

They saw a volcano near by it seemed active, but Koki was afraid of approaching it; then he noticed the lava didn't hurt him at all.

This must be the temple of Kokoa now, and that was a relief for Amora; Koki got off of her heading inside the temple.

Kokoa was busy wielding something as he entered; she turned around looking with her fiery eyes that glared.

Koki shivered as she looked him dead in the eye, but she wasn't very fightening; she will continue her work later on. Kokoa needed to talk to him for a second or two.

"Don't fear me Koki I am a friend of yours, so don't be afraid of my eyes dear; I know my sister sent you here to me. However this time we don't have much to rest now Koki.

You see I too need help myself dear, and after me you will go to the underworld; however dear something is corrupting the flatlands. I happen to know this person very well, and I will also say she's a devil.

Teke-Teke she is know as the blade witch and she is harming the very citizens here; I've tried to stop her myself. But something devilish is controlling her moves...I know it.

No doubt that Hypnos is behind all of this madness; ever since he came along the lands have been turning evil. I've been getting messages from the villagers they are scared to death.

You must defeat her and take her sickles away Koki; once you do that I will help you on your quest.

For with the metal I will make another weapon for you Koki, oh and make sure you get some pink tourmaline.

I know how to use them very well dear it will be helpful to you, so are we in agreement then?" Nodding Koki left the palace heading for the lair of Teke-Teke.

Leaving the palace he got back on Amora softly, but before he could leave the plains a little villager stoped him.

He had something that's going to be helpful for him, and this thing had to do with great speed.

"Koki wait, don't go yet I have something for you; this item is going to be helpful with battling her.

She is the queen of speed buddy! I've seen Teke-Teke before with those blades, and I can tell you she's deadly.

So, you think you can out run her? Fat chance she'll destroy you before you can ever lay a hand on her, and isn't that scary brother?

Hey I know what to do! I'll give you the necklace of speed; don't worry I made this myself you can have it...it also protect you from magic attacks.

So what are you waiting for Koki? We don't have time to talk all day long; please defeat the little witch for us. We'll be forever grateful when Teke-Teke is gone." Koki thank the little man for his kindness.

After a few minutes of flying he found the timber woods; this place seemed to be riddled with the souls of the dead.

Koki patted Amora softly she was uneasy about this; while they walked on he was shivering nervously.

Something was out here watching their every move; the only question is...who is watching them now?

All of a sudden Amora roared showing her teeth; but there wasn't anything around out her.

Koki got off her to check the surroundings; then with a flash Soul feeders came out of the woods.

Trying to dodge them one hit his side; causing Koki to have extreme pain. However he defeated them to get through the woods, but what was beyond here was still a mystery.

He reached the lair of Teke-Teke, oh what a terrible sight it was; it was like a dark and devilish creature lived here.

Walking inside Amora followed him closely, so wouldn't you know she was expecting him in her lair.

"Koki...Your mine!" Teke-Teke managed to hit him however it was a small scratch to his face.

It was a small cut he recived, and boy Koki was shocked to see her in person; he noticed that she had no legs at all.

This means she had to be some type of spirit; however the one question he would like to ask is...How powerful is she?

"You don't fear me Koki...? Why...? You must fear me you little fool, oh I see that Kokoa sent you here.

Koki...I will tear you apart from your waist down. Look upon me I'm the demon Teke-Teke. Koki, I will bring your fears to life. Are you ready for my attacks?

I will cut you in two...then you will share the pain I have." Koki must be careful of this demon. There are many legends about Teke-Teke...but none have ever came back to tell their side of the story.

Teke-Teke came with a 'Twin Slash' attack, Koki managed to dodge her quickly; however one of the blades hit his face.

Oh, the pain on Koki's face was excruciating by the look; blood fell down his face slowly as Teke-Teke approached him.

She wiped the blood from his face with her sickles; then she wiped the blood on her face.

It seems that she enjoys his little agony; she smiled as if her pain was going away. Blood dripped from her face, oh the horror of her devilish looks.

"Your blood feels so warm...I want more of your blood Koki. Give me your sweet precious blood Koki...give it to me now!" With the Banshees wail she came with speed.

Koki dodged her attack left and right, but all of a sudden..."Ah!" Koki screamed as she cut him with her blades; this time it did a good bit of damaged.

Koki wasn't losing much blood at the moment, but if he get's getting hit he will. This demon Teke-Teke was menacing; even her eyes scared Koki to death.

With his blade, Koki was able to land a hit on her; it was a big one to be exact. Maybe her frightening looks got him going; but it seems that only makes her mad.

"You scratched my face...You scratched my Face!? You will pay for this Koki...you will pay with your blood; I will devourer you!" Showing her teeth she charged at him like a devilish spirit.

However there was one thing she didn't see; and that my friends was Amora. She jumped up and bit her on the arm, one of her sickles feel off causing pain.

By the damage she took it looks like she done for; and to make sure of that Amora attacked with a holy flame.

Sure enough she was defeated at last; but something dropped on the ground hear his feet. It was the final piece of the map they needed; however something else fell down with it.

It was a small silver key, Koki looked around the room. He found a large chest that had silver on it; maybe this is the key that opens it?

Opening the silver chest; Koki found some golden bars, a little cage, and the key of the after world.

But before he could leave discovered a strange black stone; he took it with him too. Koki got everything packed heading back to Kokoa; but not before he got some tourmaline.

Finishing up on her welding, Kokoa noticed Koki approaching her domain; sitting down on her throne she looked at him with kindness.

However her mood was about to change really soon; for he had things that will make her jump for joy.

"Ah I see you brought back the sickles Koki, good I will make your blade...wait what's this strange chest dear?

Oh, you have the key with you dear; good please hand it to me so I may open it. My word you found the Key dear good, but wait what's this? Oh...Koki you have done it!" Koki looked up, he got spooked a little bit.

"What did I do Kokoa? Did I do anything wrong?" Kokoa giggled softly at Koki. What he didn't realize was, he did hear a big favor.

"Koki dear, you did me a great favor when you defeated Teke-Teke; I'm happy that you took her out dear.

For not only did you find the key, but you also found the sacred cadge; that my dear was the item I really needed.

Oh dear it seems that the cadge is broken; don't worry I, Kokoa will gladly fix it. Ah, I see that you brought some gold bars back did you?

Great Koki, I will use one of the bars now; the other one I will make for another item later.

Hmm...I don't happen to know what to with this stone; however my sister the goddess of truth might know.

I will teleport you to there fast Koki; now don't get scared. I will finish you sword while your gone. Now you have helped us all, we thank thy dear; however that doesn't mean we haven't won just yet.

Now dear I will bid you a farewell dear...goodbye for now." Koki looked around as the flames engulfed him.

Once he opened his eyes he was shocked, he was back at the temple of Shinjitsu. Even she was shocked seeing him here; however this means he's helped all of her sisters.

"Oh, Koki your inside my palace now; so did you help all of my sisters? Good, now that's settled we can continued on; but do I see the key of the after world?

Yes that's it good going Koki well done; well that's at least one thing done. However there is something else you have, but what's that dark stone you have dear?

Oh, I see that it's the stone of doom; good we have a way to the underworld. So, you also found the sacred cage too?

Great now we have a good way of sealing him; however that my dear wont be quite easy now Koki.

Now go back home to Fusao, he will help you with the stone; however I don't know if he can do it well." Koki left to go back home his sword wasn't ready yet.

Because he was at the temple of truth the trip wasn't long; reaching home he will be able to rest well tonight.

However it was too late to ask Fusao anything now; and thus ending the day however tomorrow will bring new adventures for them all.


	16. Episode 16

Episode 16: Getting There...

Fusao was in his magic chambers studying, but he was about to get a little visitor. And that was in the form of Koki; he forgot to ask him a question yesterday.

"Koki...What are you doing here? I thought you were going duties for the goddesses; so what brings you here now?" Koki had a black stone in his hands.

Fusao looked at this strange stone with care; Koki asked him a question about this tone. However it seems that even Fusao doesn't know; however he knows a person who does.

"Sorry Koki, I don't know how to make the portal; however I know one person who can help us.

It's Tai he a good friend of your buddy Arashi; so it might be a good idea to talk to him now. His kingdom isn't near our region Koki; it takes about three months to get there.

However in our predicament we don't have time to wait; I'll make a teleport spell for you to get there.

Ah, it's done now Koki go through the portal; if you do indeed see Arashi tell him that I sent you here. Farewell Koki, may we meet again...I hope so." Koki went through the portal Fusao prepared quickly.

Meanwhile at the palace Arashi was busy training; however soon he realized the portal opening from the courtyard. Arashi came close looking at it.

Diablos, Arashi's little dragon buddy was looking as well; however they didn't know what was happing now.

"What in holy heaven is happening?!" Tai came into the courtyard to see who was coming through the portal.

Koki stepped through the portal softly; once Arashi saw him he gave a big smile. Normally they don't see each other; however this time it was important.

"Koki...What are earth are you doing here? I thought you were on your quest. So, why have to come to my kingdom?" Tai knew who sent him here and it was his good friend.

"Koki I already know about this journey of yours; so let us begin I will prepared the spell to open to the underworld.

However it will take me all night to do it; so you might need to rest up for tonight. I know much about the stone of doom Koki; unfortunately I know little about the sacred cadge.

That my friend is in Fusao's knowledge buddy, Oh you have seen the sacred cage to the flame goddess Kokoa?

Oh, it needs to be fixed then; well don't worry she will fix it soon. She'll show her fiery personality will come very..." He was stopped short by a sudden silence.

The candle he lit burst into great flames; They didn't know what was happening now.

But that means that Kokoa is coming; so they best prepare for her entrance. Kokoa with her fire like eyes looked at Koki, but this time she came down close to him.

"Koki here I have created a new blade for you; well let just say it a little upgrade from your old blade.

This is called the Dream Star my dear; this will do a good bit of damage to Hypnos when attacking him.

Oh I will finish the sacred cadge soon dear; give it some time for me to fix the cadge dear.

However there is one thing you must do in the underworld; in order for you to enter you must defeat Haures.

He commands the demons in the underworld; so he wont take kindly from a human entering his territory.

Oh, one more thing dear I must tell you about the underworld; his most devilish monsters are know as the Dream soilders.

They will be in the Valley of the pure souls; that my dear is near the opening of the holy place know as Elysium.

Well dear thank you for helping my sisters; now it's already sunset you should get some rest.

Tomorrow, Tai will guide you through the underworld; may the goddesses watch over you dear." The flame disappeared as well as Kokoa.

Tai came to Koki after the goddess left the area; agreeing with Kokoa it was time for everyone to get there rest.

"Yes, the goddess of welding is right Koki; you should get your sleep I will be done with the stone by tomorrow.

So, it's bet to get your rest buddy; for Fusao will guide you through the temple of Hypnos. Well I must get back to work now; goodnight Koki I'll see you tomorrow." Koki was resting in a guest room in the palace.

However someone was watching him from a orb; it was Hypnos he was furious about all these events.

It was about time to settle this long awaited battle; smirking he spoke not a word about this.

The darkness is coming we can call feel it's presence; however it's sunset let him rest before he starts in the underworld.


End file.
